


Angels in the hands of the demons

by Fanfic_writing_trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sirens and pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_writing_trash/pseuds/Fanfic_writing_trash
Summary: Dipper and mabel pines. Both rare sirens. The male, has the ability to manipulate water. The female has thr ability to manipulate weather. Both have the voices of angels, which got them their title of "the angels of the seas" what happens when a feared pirate finally hears of the two sirens?





	Angels in the hands of the demons

**somewhere in gravity bay.....**

deep down in the dark blue waters were two sirens. The male, had curly fluffy chocolate brown hair. Freckles dusted across the boys cheeks. And his eyes were a blood red color. The scales that covered the boys arms and shoulder were a beautiful pale blue. The webs between his fingers were a almost see through white. The scales on his tail were the same as the ones on his arms and shoulders. And his large tail fin was also a see through white. The female, had the same chocolate brown hair. But she had emerald green eyes. The scales on her sholders,arms and very long tail were magenta. The webs between her finger were a almost see through red. The same as her large tail fin. The two sirens giggled and laughed as the swam and twirled through the dark waters. Singing and playing without a care. The two sirens names? Dipper and mabel pines. Both had unnatural abilities. Dipper could manipulate water. He could make waves swallow up islanda hole. He could make the water levitate and shift into random things. Of course they'd still be made of water though. Mabel, could manipulate weather. She could make it snow in summer. Or make the sun shine brightly in the winter. They both sung like angels. People sailed out to their deep dark waters just to hear it. Though those people never returned. And it was perfect

**meanwhile....**

On the surface. On a small island called gravity falls. Which is not to far from the "deep end" which is what they called they called gravity bay. There was a pirate. He was tall, with blonde hair with black streaks. He had strange yellow eyes with black slits. He wore a long red coat with a white dress shirt under it. Whenever the pirate and his crew walked down the cobblestone streets people would step out of the way. They were all terrified of the pirate. There were rumors that the pirate wasn't human. And of course they were correct. The captain. Was a demon, of course no one knew for sure except for the captain himself. The pirate found the place boring. He found everything boring. Of course, that was until he heard a certain pines man. Speak of something called "the angels of the sea."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first billdip story! Plz dont judge x3


End file.
